Papercut
by hiirei
Summary: Katanya, hal yang paling kau inginkan adalah hal yang takkan pernah kau dapatkan. Apa artinya mereka tidak dapat memiliki orang yang mereka cintai? [Multipair. AU.]
1. 0: Introduction

_Terkadang, hal yang paling kau inginkan adalah hal yang takkan pernah kau dapatkan._

.

 _Jadi, apakah aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkanmu?_

.

.

Papercut

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shonen-ai, alur yang mungkin kecepetan, bahasa yang dipaksakan baku, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya yang tak dapat diketik lagi.

.

.

.

Sore itu, seperti biasa, para Kiseki no Sedai baru saja mengakhiri latihan 'neraka' mereka dari sang kapten bersurai merah. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Sang kapten telah membubarkan mereka sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan nampaknya beberapa dari mereka langsung saja angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Kecuali si laki-laki bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou.

Seperti biasa pula, Midorima selalu melatih dirinya, bahkan sesudah latihan harian. Ia selalu pulang paling terakhir dari yang lainnya. Ah, memang anak itu rajin sekali, tak heran sang kapten sangat bangga padanya.

"Akashi? Kau belum pulang?"

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Midorima itu memang memiliki alasan mengapa ia selalu pulang terlambat. Memiliki alasan mengapa ia selalu mencari buku tentang taktik shogi. Mengapa ia selalu bersikap tsundere di dekat kaptennya itu. Mengapa ia selalu membawa lucky item-nya.

Ya, dia itu ... jatuh cinta pada Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ah, Shintarou, kau masih latihan?" jawab Akashi sambil membawa tasnya. Tampaknya, ia sudah mau pulang.

"Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya. Baiklah, aku duluan, ya, Shintarou."

Dengan itu, Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di ruangan itu. Ia pun tidak melihat mimik kecewa si kacamata karena lagi-lagi, ia gagal pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kedua mata bermanik hijau terbuka perlahan. Ah, ia memimpikan orang itu lagi. Atau, seperti yang Takao pernah katakan, ia memang susah untuk _move on_ dari orang itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Tiga tahun bersama orang itu membuat dirinya susah untuk tidak merindukan sosoknya.

Kata orang yang pernah ia temui, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, jangan hanya berharap, tapi juga harus berusaha. Namun, apa daya, tampaknya seorang Akashi Seijuurou sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai.

Apa artinya, Midorima tidak dapat memilikinya?

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda menghela napasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu, yang jelas, kedua manik biru mudanya itu tak lepas dari kata-kata yang tersusun rapi dalam buku yang kini tengah ia baca. Ah, nampaknya ia terlarut dalam cerita itu.

Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang hanya menatapi si pemuda bersurai biru muda itu dengan tatapan tak dapat dibaca.

"Kurokocchi, kau mendengarkanku?" tanya si pemuda bersurai kuning.

Kurokocchi, atau lebih tepatnya, Kuroko, mengangkat pandangannya dari buku ke pemuda bersurai kuning yang wajahnya kini seakan ingin menangis.

"Aku mendengarkan, kok." jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya itu.

Si pemuda bersurai kuning, Kise, hanya menghela nafas pendek, lalu melanjutkan, "Ah, Kurokocchi selalu mengingatkanku padanya-ssu."

Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Jelas ia paham siapa yang dimaksud Kise. Dan mendengarnya, ia hanya semakin sedih akan temannya itu.

"Kise-kun, sebaiknya—"

"Ne, Kurokocchi, kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku akan ada pemotretan lagi. Terima kasih atas waktunya!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko, sang model langsung pergi dari tempatnya. Tipikal orang itu sekali, tidak ingin terlihat sedih di mata siapapun. Walaupun, Kuroko tahu apa yang sebenarnya temannya itu rasakan.

Karena dia sendiri kini merasakannya ...

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, enambelas tahun, kini mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Kini ia tidak lagi peduli akan majalah-majalah Mai-chan yang dulu menjadi koleksinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi tentang apapun, karena kini ia telah mendapatkan gadisnya, gadis yang diincarnya sejak kecil, Satsuki Momoi.

Gadis itu memang tadinya tergila-gila akan bayangan sekaligus sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun kini, gadis itu telah menjadi milik Aomine seorang. Jangan salah pikir dulu, ini murni, kok, dari orangnya sendiri.

Ya, kini Aomine menjadi lebih sering berlatih basket bersama 'pacar barunya' itu. Aomine menjadi berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi Aomine tidak pernah menyadari, dengan ini, ia telah membuat hati seseorang hancur.

.

.

.

Takao melirik Midorima yang terdiam sambil menatapi boneka singa—yang katanya menjadi lucky item hari ini—yang dipeganginya sedari tadi. Ia mendegus pelan.

"Shin-chan, ayo latihan."ajak Takao sambil memasang wajah cerianya. Namun yang dipanggil masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hening.

Kesal karena didiamkan, ia mendekati pemuda berkacamata itu. Lalu mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Midorima.

"Shin-chan~?"

Reaksi dari pemuda bersurai hijau itupun membuat Takao tersenyum lebar. Midorima langsung menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Takao dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"A-ada apa, sih, Bakao?!"tanya Midorima sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Eehh? Habisnya, Shin-chan tidak menanggapi saat kupanggil. Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih?"tanya Takao masih dengan nada ceria dan senyum dari telinga ke telinga.

Perlahan wajah Midorima kembali seperti semula. Lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu, nanodayo."ucapnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Tanpa menjawabnya secara langsung pun, dengan reaksi seperti itu, Takao tahu. Midorima pasti sedang memikirkan orang itu.

.

.

.

 _Kraus.. Kraus.._

Pemuda yang tingginya melebihi batas normal itu masih memakan snack-nya untuk yang entak keberapa kalinya. Tatapan matanya malas, seolah-olah ia tidak peduli akan sekitarnya.

Mungkin ia terlihat seperti itu, malas dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun kecuali cemilan yang selalu berada di dekapannya. Tapi sebenarnya, ia juga punya perasaan teerhadap seseorang, hanya saja ia lebih pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Bahkan mungkin, dirinya sendiri.

Basket, satu-satunya hal yang ia sukai. Walau tampaknya ia malas dan tidak suka, jika harus memilih, maka basket akan menjadi hal yang paling serius yang pernah ia lakukan—kecuali memakan cemilannya.

Karena dengan bermain basket, Murasakibara akan merasa dekat dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu—yang ia rasakan selama ini hanyalah keinginannya yang selalu terpenuhi. Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku lagi jika menyangkut dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejak awal Akashi menemukannya, ia tahu, ada yang berbeda dari pemuda bersurai langit itu. Pemuda itu kelihatan kesepian, dan bahkan beberapa orang pun sulit untuk menyadari hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Pemuda itu memang memiliki ekspresi yang minim, namun bagi Akashi, Kuroko itu bagaikan sebuah buku yang mudah dibaca.

 _"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi._

 _"Ah, ya, aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."_

 _Kuroko tampak memperhatikan Akashi sebentar, lalu menyamakan langkah mereka._

 _"Ne, Akashi-kun, apa kau pikir Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun itu cocok?"_

 _"Hm? Mana kutahu tentang hal seperti itu."_

 _Hening. Yang terdengar hanyab suara langkah kaki mereka dan Kuroko yang tengah meminum vanilla milkshake-nya yang sudah mau habis._

Inilah kebiasaan mereka. Pulang bersama, lalu selebihnya hening. Hanya terkadang Kuroko menanyakan atau menceritakan hal-hal tentang anggota tim mereka pada kapten bersurai merahnya itu.

Akashi memang bukan tipe yang pandai berbicara. Namun ia berusaha untuk menyuarakan perasaannya itu, yang bahkan sampai sekarang pun belum sama sekali keluar dari bibirnya. Entah sampai kapan ia dapat memendamnya, karena rasanya, sudah tidak ada gunanya jika ia mengatakannya sekarang. Ia rasa, ia sudah terlambat.

Akashi Seijuurou, enambelas tahun, merupakan sosok yang absolut, namun hanya ingin menyatakan perasaannya saja belum pernah ia lakukan sampai detik ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, bahkan Kurokocchi mengingatkanku padanya."keluh Kise dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buatnya.

Ini adalah kebiasaan seorang Kise Ryouta, menghampiri Kuroko yang senantiasa membaca buku di perpustakaan dengan damai, lalu menghujani pemuda bersurai langit itu dengan curhatannya yang beragam. Entah itu tentang pekerjaan sekolah, pemotretan, ataupun tentang 'orang itu'.

 _"Kise-kun seharusnya melupakannya."_ itu yang pernah Kuroko katakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalau bisa, juga sudah pasti akan kulakukan-ssu."gumam Kise pelan.

Ini semua memang salah orang itu. Harusnya orang itu tidak sekeren itu. Harusnya orang itu tidak melempar bola basket dan mengenai kepalanya. Harusnya...

Ah, tambah dipikirkan tambah mengingat orang itu. Tapi rasanya, dunia Kise itu sudah berputar padanya. Pada orang itu, orang yang kini sudah bahagia dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ya, orang itu, Aomine Daiki.

Orang itu yang membuat Kise menyukai basket. Orang itu pula yang menjadi sahabat pertamanya. Orang itu juga orang yang ia kagumi.

Dan orang itu juga yang membuat hatinya hancur.

.

.

.

Jika ada orang-orang bertanya bagaimana ia bisa jatuh pada seorang Aomine Daiki, ia belum tentu bisa menjawabnya. Ya, tadinya dia memang jatuh hati pada Kuroko, dan tidak memerdulikan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Momoi tahu, sampai kapanpun, Kuroko akan tetap memandang orang itu dalam diam, Kuroko memang tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi hanya dengan memerhatikannya, Momoi tahu seberapa besar perasaan si pemilik misdirection itu.

Maka, mungkin walaupun tidak bisa memiliki Kuroko, setidaknya ia bisa membantu Kuroko mendapatkan apa yang pemuda itu inginkan. Klise memang, tapi itulah apa yang Momoi lakukan.

 _"Kurasa Momoi-san cocok dengan Aomine-kun."jawab Kuroko waktu itu. Momoi menatapnya sebentar, lalu memaksakan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan._

 _"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun."_

 _"Tapi Momoi-san jangan memaksakan diri."_

 _"Eh? Maksud Tetsu-kun apa?"_

 _"Seperti sekarang, aku tahu senyum Momoi-san itu dipaksakan."_

Kalau ada satu hal yang Momoi benci dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, maka itu adalah karena pemuda itu yang selalu bisa membaca raut wajahnya yang palsu.

* * *

A/N: Hai hai!

Ini nge-repost, ada beberapa perbaikan pada cerita jadi ya ... gitu deh.

Untuk sementara baru dua chapter dulu, Prolog dan Page One, lanjutannya mungkin kapan-kapan /yha.

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	2. 1: Menyebalkan

"Selamat pagi, Mura-chan~!"Ah, Murasakibara sebal sekali mendengar suara ceria itu. _Siapa saja, bisakah enyahkan pemuda itu?,_ batin Murasakibara.

Namun, sebagai orang yang taat dan rajin makan, ia menjawab sapaan itu, "Pagi, Baka-chin."

"Namaku Ta-ka-o, bukan baka."rajuk suara itu, suara milik Takao Kazunari. Murasakbara hanya menatapnya malas sambil membuka bungkus snack-nya.

 _Lagi-lagi harus bertemu dengan dia._

.

.

.

Papercut

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shonen-ai, alur yang mungkin kecepetan, bahasa yang dipaksakan baku, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya yang tak dapat diketik lagi.

Note: Disini, mereka (anggota Kiseki no Sedai plus Kuroko plus Momoi plus Takao) itu berada di SMA yang sama, SMA Teiko. Jadi, eng.. ya begitulah. Penjelasan yang lainnya akan menyusul atau tertera pada cerita.

.

.

 _Kuharap kalian bisa tersenyum sepertiku._

.

.

.

Kalau diperhatikan, mereka bertiga itu teman yang unik. Yang pertama, yang paling pendek dan memiliki gaya rambut yang sebelas-duabelas dengan tokoh dari anime sebelah itu memiliki sifat yang kelewat ceria. Bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya sekolah itu saat ia dan Kise Ryouta bertemu. Sekolah itu akan berisik tingkat dewa.

Yang kedua, yang memiliki rambut sewarna rumput dan berkacamata, mempercayai ramalan bintang, dan memiliki sifat tsundere akut. Walau gayanya seperti itu, bisa dikatakan dia yang paling normal diantara yang lainnya.

Dan yang terakhir, ini namanya kelebihan kalsium. Tingginya itu bahkan melebihi batas normal, dikatakan menyaingi tokoh antagonis dari anime sebelah juga, ditambah lagi dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna ungu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan cemilan-cemilan yang selalu berada di dekapannya dan sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

Jika dilihat, ketiga orang ini memang memiliki sifat yang bertabrakan. Entah apa penyebab mereka bisa berteman. Namun, dibalik sifat-sifat absurd mereka itu, tetap saja mereka memiliki sisi disaat mereka serius.

Takdir itu katanya senang bermain-main. Dan mungkin, mereka bertiga adalah salah satu korban permainan takdir.

"Shin-chan, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas biologi?"tanya Takao sambil membuka lokernya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap coretjelmaan titancoret pemuda raksasa disampingnya.

"Murasakibara, tidak baik untuk makan cemilan di pagi hari, nanodayo. Harusnya kau memakan sarapan yang membuatmu kenyang."ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Murasakibara hanya menatapnya malas sambil terus mengunyah cemilannya. Membuat Midorima mendengus pelan.

"Sesukamulah."

"Eh? Mido-chin berbicara padaku?" tanya Murasakibara masih sambil mengunyah cemilannya, membuat Midorima hampir saja mengamuk kalau Takao tidak segera menarik Midorima dan mengajak keduanya untuk segera ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Murasakibara terkadang heran akan orang seperti Takao, atau Kise. Kedua orang itu selalu bisa tersenyum cerah pada siapapun. Seakan-akan mereka tidak kenal akan perasaan sedih. Apa sebenarnya, yang namanya 'fake smile' itu seperti ini?

Dengan malas, ia melirik Takao yang berada tak jauh darinya, yang sedang mengobrol dengan murid-murid sekelas lainnya. Tuh, 'kan, lihat. Takao itu selalu ceria, sifatnya yang supel membuat dia bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja.

Ah, dia jadi teringat pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu.

.

Saat itu, Takao yang duduk di depan Murasakibara sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Setiap beberapa detik menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendengus pelan, lalu menidurkan kepalanya ke meja. Lalu detik berikutnya, pemuda itu bangkit, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lagi, lalu menoleh ke belakangnya—ke arah Murasakibara.

Setelah itu, terjadi kontes tatap menatap. Mereka sama sekali tidak bersuara, hanya menatap.

Sampai akhirnya..

"Hei, kau Murasakibara yang itu, ya?"tanya pemuda dihadapannya dengan ceria—terlalu ceria bagi Murasakibara.

Murasakibara tidak menanggapinya, hanya mengambil beberapa keripik kentang, lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Namun, lama-kelamaan, ia merasa risih akan Takao yang masih menatapi dirinya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau mau?" Murasakibara menawarkan keripik kentang yang tengah dipegangnya pada Takao.

Dengan semangat, Takao mengambil beberapa. "Terima kasih. Namaku Takao Kazunari, senang bertemu denganmu!"

Dalam hati, Murasakibara membatin, ' _Yaelah, kalau mau keripik, bilang daritadi dong! Untung aku orangnya peka.'_

.

"Mura-chan?" Suara Takao membuyarkan lamunannya yang sedang mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hm?" respon Murasakibara sambil menatap Takao.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa? Melamunkan aku, ya?"sifat narsis Takao pun aktif, membuat Murasakibara semakin menatapnya datar.

"Taka-chin, kenapa sih kau selalu tersenyum?"tanya Murasakibara serius, ia bahkan menghentikan acara memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Takao menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Eh? Mak—"

"Kamu itu aneh, selalu tersenyum ceria padahal hatimu hancur berantakan. Aku tidak suka."jelas Murasakibara, membuat Takao mengatupkan bibirnya.

Lagi, mereka terdiam. Murasakibara yang menunggu respon Takao, dan Takao yang memikirkan perkataan Murasakibara barusan.

Tiba-tiba Takao terkekeh pelan. Membuat Murasakibara menautkan kedua alisnya. Apa yang pemuda di hadapannya ini tertawakan?

"Kau tahu, Shin-chan juga pernah bertanya seperti itu padaku."jawab Takao setelah selesai dengan kekehannya, "Dia sebal, karena aku itu seperti tidak bisa diam, selalu ceria, dan bahkan katanya dia tidak bisa membayangkan aku ini sedih."

Setidakpedulinya seorang Murasakibara, jika menyangkut perasaan, tentu saja ia akan peka. Ia tahu betul perasaan Takao saat ini. Ah, dia jadi mengasihani pemuda itu.

"Haha, tak usah menatapku seperti itu, Mura-chan. Lagipula aku ini bisa menjadi diriku yang seperti ini karena kalian, lho."Takao kembali menunjukkan senyum andalannya—yang Murasakibara benci.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu tersenyum agar kalian berdua melakukan hal yang sama."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, trio tokoh utama kita di chapter ini pulang bersama. Dan, oh, tidak memakai rickshaw. Katanya, hari ini rickshaw akan membawa kesialan bagi Scorpio yang bisa berimbas pada Cancer.

Seusai latihan basket, mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dengan perasaan dan mood yang berbeda-beda.

"Ah, hari ini melelahkan."keluh Takao sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku menjadi tambah lelah mendengar keluhanmu, nanodayo."timpal Midorima.

"Eh? Shin-chan jahat! Apa ini disebabkan kegagalan Shin-chan yang entah keberapa kalinya untuk pulang bersama Sei-chan?"tanya Takao dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Urusaii, nanodayo!"

"Shin-chan marah? Maafkan aku~"

"AKu tahu maafmu itu palsu, bakao."

"Hei! Namaku Takao, bukan bakao!"

Murasakibara hanya menonton adegan itu dibelakang mereka, ditemani oleh cemilan-cemilannya. Yah kalau sudah seperti ini, Murasakibara tidak ingin dan tidak berniat untuk mengganggu 'momen' keduanya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini terlibat takdir yang aneh, ya?"ujar Midorima tiba-tiba, membuat kedua yang lainnya menatap pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"Mido-chin sedang memikirkan sampai sejauh itu~?"

"Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang hanya memikirkan makanan, nanodayo."

"Eh~? Selain maka-chin*, aku 'kan juga memikirkan tentang Aka-chin.."protes Murasakibara sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, memunculkan sifat kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Haha, begitu, ya?"timpal Takao.

Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang kesal karena rencananya gagal beribu-ribu kali, ada yang sedikit sakit hati mendengar ucapan sang 'doi', dan ada yang kesal karena diledek.

"Tapi, asal kalian tahu,"ujar Takao lagi, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku sih hanya akan mendukung kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin memihak, karena baik Shin-chan atau Mura-chan berhak mendapatkan orang itu, kurasa."

Mereka menatap Takao dalam diam. Ah, kalau bisa dikatakan, Takao ini orang yang paling sengsara. Mendukung mereka, katanya? Hah, yang benar saja.

Mereka itu saling mendukung perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Takdir itu terkadang curang. Sudah berusaha, sudah berharap, sudang melakukan semua yang dibisa pun, terkadang kita belum tentu bisa mendapat apa yang kita inginkan, nanodayo. Bahkan sudah berharap pada para bintang pun, tetap saja tidak tersampaikan. Apa usahaku kurang? Tapi katanya, kita tidak boleh menyerah jika masih ada kemungkinan, walaupun itu hanya 1%._

—Midorima Shintarou.

 _Berusaha ya? Kalau aku sih, melakukan hal yang seperti itupun tampaknya sia-sia. Aku memang orang yang mudah putus asa, karena bagiku, jika seseorang itu memang ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkannya, maka ia akan mendapatkannya walaupun tidak sekarang. Tapi ya, apa salahnya berharap?_

—Murasakibara Atsushi.

 _Yang namanya mencintai orang itu, ada pahit dan manisnya. Terkadang memang tidak sesuai harapan, dan terkadang terdengar klise. Terkadang ada yang terbalas, dan terkadang ada yang tersampaikan pun tidak. Kalau aku, aku hanya akan berada di sampingnya, karena jika aku tidak akan mendapatkannya pun, setidaknya aku sudah puas karena pernah berada di sana untuk dirinya._

—Takao Kazunari.

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa di Page berikutnya!

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	3. 2: Kesempatan

Akashi mendribble bola itu lama. Mungkin tangannya memang terlatih, karena pikirannya sedang tidak berada di situ. Secara otomatis, ia melempar bola itu, dan men- _shoot_ -nya. Tentu, bola itu masuk dengan sempurna.

Jika saja cinta itu seperti basket, mungkin ia sudah memenangkannya sejak dulu.

Ruangan itu sepi. Mungkin semuanya sudah pulang. Bahkan Midorima yang biasanya berlatih lebih lama saja sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya, tadi ia tidak menolak ajakan pulang bersama pemuda berkacamata itu.

 _Tap. Tap._

Sebentar. Bukankah semuanya sudah pulang? Lalu, langkah kaki milik siapa itu? Sepertinya berjalan mendekati ke ruangan dimana Akashi berada.

.

.

.

Papercut

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shonen-ai, multipair, possible OOCness, bahasa yang entah terlalu dramatis atau bagaimana, dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

 _Jangan menyia-nyakan kesempatan yang diberi._

.

.

.

"Ryouta, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Akashi saat melihat Kise yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dan ya, Kise-lah pemilik suara langkah kaki yang tadi didengar Akashi.

"Eh? Aku mau mengambil tas Aominecchi yang tertinggal-ssu. Akashicchi belum pulang?" Kise meraih tas selempang berwarna biru tua yang tergeletak di atas kursi.

"Ah aku baru saja selesai. Cepatlah pulang, sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Aku mau menunggui Akashicchi-ssu."

Akashi menatap Kise sebentar, menimang-nimang, lalu mengangguk dan berbalik badan berjalan menuju lokernya. Kise pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan sepanjang lorong yang mereka jalani itu penuh dengan suara cempreng Kise yang sibuk menceritakan berbagai hal.

"Ryouta," panggil Akashi, memotong cerita Kise tentang pemotretannya dengan seekor badak kemarin.

"Hadir ...?" jawab Kise pelan.

"Apa tidak sakit?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat kedua alis Kise bertaut. Sakit? Seingatnya ia tidak mengalami luka atau cedera selama latihan tadi. Lalu, sakit apa yang ditanya Akashi? Sambil memerhatikan sekujur tubuhnya, ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sakit apa-apa, Akashicchi." jawabnya sambil kembali menatap Akashi.

"Huh, bodoh. Maksudku itu, apa hatimu tidak sakit? Daiki dan Satsuki, aku membicarakan tentang mereka." jelas Akashi.

Kedua mata Kise membulat, tidak menyangka Akashi akan mengungkit soal itu.

"Oh ... Aominecchi dan Momocchi, ya. E-etto, kupikir mereka cocok-ssu. Jadi, menurutku itu yang terbaik ...?" jawaban Kise berakhir dengan nada tanya karena Kise ragu-ragu.

Kalau sudah menyangkut Aomine, perasaan Kise akan menjadi campur aduk. Itulah mengapa terkadang Kise ragu-ragu tentang Aomine.

"Hm, begitu ya." jawab Akashi singkat. "Apa artinya kau menyerah?"

Hening.

Baik Kise maupun Akashi sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka. Hanya saling tatap, mencoba mencari sesuatu di manik masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa detik keheningan, bibir Kise akhirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan.

"Ya, kupikir, sebaiknya aku menyerah saja-ssu." jawab Kise, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Sudah malam, Akashicchi masih lama? Kurasa Aominecchi sudah menungguiku-ssu." Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengus pelan, Akashi menjawab, "Ayo, aku juga sudah selesai."

 _'Ah, pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Berarti ini kesempatanmu, heh, Tetsuya.'_

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, seperti biasa Kise akan menghampiri Kuroko di perpustakaan saat makan siang. Pemuda bersurai langit itu masih tenggelam dalam buku yang tengah dibacanya sampai Kise datang dan duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang Kuroko.

"Hei, Kurokocchi!" sapa Kise dengan senyum lebar dan nada riangnya. Kuroko menurunkan buku itu dari pandangannya dan menatap Kise dengan tatapan khasnya—datar.

"Doumo, Kise-kun." jawabnya dengan nada yang datar pula.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, kurasa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja-ssu." ujar Kise _to the point_ dan masih dengan nada riangnya, seakan itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Kuroko terdiam sambil memerhatikan Kise. Yang diperhatikan pun menatapnya balik dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Apa Kise-kun sanggup?" tanya Kuroko tidak yakin.

Kise mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Awalnya sih memang ragu-ragu, tapi setelah ditanya oleh Akashicchi tadi malam, aku menjadi yakin-ssu."

 _'Akashi-kun?'_

Melihat Kuroko terdiam, Kise kembali membuka mulutnya. "Untuk selama ini, maafkan aku Kurokocchi."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Tadi malam, Akashicchi bercerita padaku. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari betapa bodohnya dan tidak pekanya aku ini. Selama ini, aku selalu bercerita tentang Aominecchi, Aominecchi, dan Aominecchi pada Kurokocchi tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kurokocchi-ssu. Tapi, karena aku terlalu sering melihat dan menatapi orang itu, terkadang aku tidak sadar, bahwa selama ini aku selalu mencari dan membutuhkan Kurokocchi." jelas Kise panjang lebar, sampai-sampai pemuda bersurai kuning itu kelelahan dan harus mengatur nafasnya.

Kuroko semakin terdiam. Mendengar perkataan Kise yang seperti itu entah membuatnya senang atau sedih.

Akashi, kini pemuda berambut merah itu yang Kuroko pikirkan. Sedari tadi, Kise selalu menyertakan Akashi di setiap kalimat panjangnya.

"Ne, Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan khawatir. Kuroko segera mengangguk.

"Kise-kun tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kita itu ... teman, kan?"

Sebenarnya, Kuroko enggan memakai kata 'teman', tetapi apa boleh buat.

Kise kembali tersenyum, senyum itulah yang membuat Kuroko menginginkan hubungan mereka lebih dari teman.

.

.

.

Bingung. Canggung.

Itu yang selalu Kuroko rasakan jika berada di dekat Akashi. Karena pemuda bermanik beda itu terkadang memiliki sifat yang labil.

Terkadang, Akashi itu bersifat sadis dan kejam. Contohnya? Lihat saja saat berlatih basket.

Namun terkadang, Akashi bisa juga bersifat perhatian dan peduli.

Contohnya?

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko yang meringis karena kakinya yang mendadak kram saat latihan.

Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi cemas diwajah kaptennya itu.

"Kurasa kakiku kram, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko di antara ringisannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Akashi segera mengangkat Kuroko secara _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke UKS. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Akashi. Samar-samar, ia dapat menyium aroma _peppermint_ dari tubuh kaptennya itu.

Sesampainya di UKS, Akashi langsung membaringkan tubuh Kuroko secara perlahan ke salah satu ranjang yang tersedia. Ia juga langsung menambil obat yang dibutuhkan dan mengobati kaki Kuroko dalam diam dan cepat.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Ingat, Akashi memang bukan pemuda yang pandai berbicara, apalagi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai langit itu. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri selalu merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan kaptennya itu.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." ucap Kuroko setelah merasa kakinya lebih baikan. Akasi hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko, yang ditanggapi oleh tolehan yang dipanggil. "Kenapa Akashi-kun bercerita pada Kise-kun?"

Akashi terdiam, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruang UKS.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu." jawabnya kemudian.

"Membantuku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir, selama ini aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Ryouta? Itu semua—"

"Akashi-kun, hentikan. Akashi-kun tidak tahu apa-apa." potong Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datarnya itu. Terdengar jelas ketegasan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tetsuya, ini kesempatanmu." ucap Akashi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. "Semoga tidak kamu sia-siakan."

Akashi pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan berniat untuk kembali ke gym.

"Kurasa, aku menyerah saja."

.

.

.

Kalau Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Takao saling mendukung perasaan masing-masing, maka berbeda lagi dengan Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko.

Mereka memang tidak sering bersama, dan selalu memikirkan orang yang belum tentu peduli dan memikirkan mereka juga. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, perasaan itu tetap ada, baik mereka sudah menyerah atau tetap bertahan.

.

.

.

 _Entah pergi kemana sifatku yang absolut itu, jika berhadapan dengan dia. Kupikir mudah saja untuk mendapatkannya, ternyata tidak._

—Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Aku terlalu sibuk menatap cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan itu, sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa tempat yang kubutuhkan dan kucari adalah bersama bayangan._

—Kise Ryouta.

 _Tak habis pikir dengan orang itu. Labil, dan aku selalu merasa canggung didekatnya. Membantuku? Apa ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya mendapat bantuan juga?_

—Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Halo!

Ini dia untuk Page kedua, terima kasih untuk yang membaca sampai di sini!

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
